


(I Must Have Done) Something Good

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Madney Moments [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: Tag to S3Ep18: What's Next? "Maddie, I have always wanted to be a dad," he whispered, and leaned towards her, hands cupping her face. "I love you. No matter what the tests we're about to buy say."
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	(I Must Have Done) Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddiebuckleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebuckleys/gifts).



**A/N: I'm so happy that my babies are having a baby on 911 and I really didn't see it coming. I'm also glad to see so many amazing edits posted about #madney today. So I knew I had to chip in. Enjoy ~ Meowser :)**

* * *

Maddie still thought about that night at the hotel, and her cheeks reddened every time. They'd gone again and again, until at last she'd fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted and beyond happy. She knew that they'd gotten a little risky between rounds, and thoughts of condoms had flown from their heads...something she'd meant to rectify the next day, but then the call center happened, and somehow, after, when Chimney was once again holding her close, it didn't seem so scary anymore.

She knew he'd be a good father.

That being said, she hadn't thought much about it in the past month. Life happened; she'd been spending a lot of time with Buck, and then Albert was still crashing with Chimney so it just wasn't on her radar the way it should have been.

So here they were, at May's graduation party. Maddie was having an amazing time, and she couldn't remember being so happy and free at a family gathering. Ever. When she thought about her parents, about Doug's parents...something inside of her shivered and clenched. She had another family now, however, something that was paramount in her mind as she and Buck took a picture at the photo booth.

Life was good. If only she could get over this feeling she'd had for the past few days. She couldn't sleep well, and her stomach was seriously bugging her.

She walked to Chimney, feeling a smile cross her face. She loved this man, even if she couldn't put that into words. The fact that he accepted her regardless just made her love him more.

But dear god, that salmon he was eating…

"Are you still not feeling well?" He asked, and Maddie zoned out, her nurse brain at long last connecting some dots.

"We have to go," she told him, and again, thought about how much she loved him at how quick his response was. He didn't slow her down by telling they had to say goodbye, or protest. Just an instant trust response, and they snuck out through the kitchen.

"Okay, why the spy mission?" He asked, as they rushed out to the car.

"I need to go to the drug store," she said.

"Whoa, are you feeling worse?" He wondered, starting the car as she buckled herself into the passenger seat.

"Something like that," she began. "Chim, I-Howie…"

He'd started to drive, but glanced over at her, an anxious look on his face. "Maddie, tell me what's going on," he said simply.

"So it took me too long to connect the dots," she said. "But I haven't had a period since our night in the hotel, I haven't been sleeping, I've been squeamish around foods that I usually love…"

She trailed off, letting his brain do the rest. "Oh my god," he said, and she could see him grow paler. "Maddie, oh my god."

"I mean, I'm scared too," she began. "But I think I'm excited."

"Yeah," he said, voice working, nodding his head almost frantically. "I can't believe this, I think I'd stopped even wishing for this since it just didn't seem to be in the cards for me. Okay, I have to stop the car."

He pulled over to the side of the road, and turned in his seat, tears in his eyes. "Maddie, I have always wanted to be a dad," he whispered, and leaned towards her, hands cupping her face. "I love you. No matter what the tests we're about to buy say."

He kissed her deeply, and she responded in kind; they were both crying now. "Tests?" She asked, laughing through the tears.

"Yeah, we have to be sure," he said, and kissed her again.

* * *

Chimney thought he might die from waiting when they got to the apartment. He'd almost wanted for her to see in the store, but she'd shot him a look when he'd voiced that. No, that wasn't a great idea, but god, he didn't want to wait the rest of the ride home. Hen had texted asking where they disappeared to, but he didn't have the patience to respond.

Maddie might be pregnant. He hadn't even been thinking of this as a possibility; after Doug he knew that she'd sustained knife wounds, and he hadn't wanted to ask her about it for the pain it would bring. He would never bring that up with her.

And now…

He could picture it; Maddie pregnant, Maddie laughing, Maddie in a hospital bed holding his child. He'd always wanted children, he'd always wanted to be a dad. Never as much as now, never as much as he wanted children with Maddie. The Maddie part was non negotiable. If the tests were negative, they'd make it through. But Maddie? She was more important now.

His heart was full to bursting, and he couldn't wait.

Her words echoed in his ears when she stepped out the bathroom. He would more remember her face, her eyes…

"We're pregnant." And she held up the second stick, the second positive.

He couldn't be happier, literally couldn't imagine a better moment in his life. They fell onto the sofa, hugging, laughing, Chimney kissing away every happy tear that escaped Maddie's eyes.

And finally, they settled. It was quiet, and he brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Boy or girl," he asked, raising her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm so okay with either," she said. "Besides, who said we have to stop at one?" Her eyes sparkled, and Chimney's heart stirred at the thought of not one, but two kids with Maddie.

"I'd like that," he said simply. "Hey. Hen has been texting me since we left wondering what happened."

"Yeah, Buck has been messaging me too," Maddie admitted. "I don't want to tell people yet, it's way too soon."

"I know, but…" Chimney hesitated.

"There's no way you'll make it through five minutes of work Monday without it all spilling out," she said, and he laughed.

"Pretty much," he admitted. "Besides, you know you'll tell Josh within five minutes too."

"So what's the game plan?" She asked. Chimney's hand had fallen to her stomach, and he could tell she was watching him.

"I don't know," he said. "Right now, I just want to sit here with you."

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears again. "I never thought that this would happen, you know?" She asked. "I was on birth control with Doug, and I did everything to make sure that...well, you know. I never imagined a future with a guy as...wonderful as you are. I never thought that it would be my privilege to be a mom."

Chimney found his own tears welling up, and all he could do was kiss her, long and slow. "I feel so blessed that you'll be the mother of my children," he whispered, his forehead leaning against hers. "It's like, I found the perfect person, and that was good enough. This is just bliss, it's like the universe is rewarding me for going through so much shit in my twenties."

"We must have done something good," she breathed. "I love you."

"I love you more."

_For somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_-Sound of Music_

* * *

**A/N: I wish that end scene had been longer but I get it. Also I'M SO EXCITED ~ Meowser :D**


End file.
